ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vermin
As a child, Edward Whelan was regularly molested by his father; a wealthy and influential judge. As a protective measure, Edward would shut himself down and suppress these memories, burying deep and festering feelings of hatred, rage, shame, and loathing for his father and for himself. They lay dormant into Edward's adult years, when he became a successful geneticist. During his career as a geneticist, he unknowingly came under the employ of Arnim Zola, as part of HYDRA's work into genetic enhancement. After discovering who he was working for, Edward refused to continue onward with the programs and was forced to be the latest subject of HYDRA's enhancements. Edward then underwent torturous experiments which unleashed the hidden ugliness within him. The years of abuse left Edward feeling so low and ashamed that he was virtually sub-human, a worthless thing, nothing more than Vermin. Transformed into a rat-like creature, Vermin's intelligence was that of angry child, and he loyally served Zola and Dell Rusk's secret branch of HYDRA. He later joined as a new member of the Spider-Man Revenge Squad. Powers and Abilities Vermin was granted superhuman abilities like those of a rat through genetic engineering at the hands of Arnim Zola. His powers are proportional to those of a human sized rat. * Superhuman Strength: Vermin possesses physical strength that is slightly beyond the natural physical capability of any normal human and can lift approximately 1,000 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Vermin can run and move faster than even the fastest Olympic level sprinter. While not superhuman, he can run as fast as it is naturally possible for a human being to run and can reach a top speed of 35 miles per hour. * Peak Human Stamina: Vermin's musculature produces somewhat less fatigue toxins during physical acitivy than the musculature of most ordinary humans. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 30 minutes before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Vermin's body is somewhat harder, tougher, and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Vermin can endure impact forces and trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human being with mild to moderate discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Vermin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Vermin's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Some of Vermin's physical senses are substantially superior to those of ordinary human beings. Vermin is able to see perfectly in near-total darkness and his sense of smell is also as acute as that of a rat. He is capable of detecting the approach of other living things from well over 100 feet away, even if he can't hear or see them. * Rat Communication: Vermin can communicate with and command rats and stray dogs within a radius of two miles from him. On several occasions he has commanded hundreds of sewer rats to attack an enemy. The manner in which he commands these creatures is unknown, although it is more likely hypersonic than telepathic in nature. * Razor Sharp Teeth & Claws: Vermin possesses verysharp and strong teeth as well as 1 inch claws at the tip of each of his fingers. His teeth and nails are strong enough to gnaw through wood, fibers, and even soft metals (like lead) within minutes. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:HYDRA Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Cross-Species Category:Spider-Man Revenge Squad Category:Characters